bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
La Brava
Manami Aiba, also known as La Brava, is a Villain associated with Gentle Criminal. Appearance: Manami is a very short young woman with quite a large, round head, compared to her narrow body. She has raspberry pink hair, which she wears up in two high pigtails, wide and thick at the top and thinning at the bottom, the ends curved upwards to the sides at her waist, their edges trimmed straight. She has a single bang in the middle of her forehead, swept pointedly to her right, and very large, pointed-down eyes with thick, heavily made-up eyelashes, two longer protrusions to each far side, which take up most of her face. Her irises are oval-shaped, pink in color, and each have two circles between their small pupils and their rims, giving them a rather hypnotic look. Manami’s outfit is quite elaborate, consisting of a big white bow at her neck, matching the thick gloves she wears, an indigo shirt with large buttons and long, upturned frilly sleeve cuffs, and a pair of white, pinstriped pants which are very poofy, making her legs seem bigger than they are. She sports several heart motifs, such as heart earrings, heart-shaped buckles on the two thin, golden belts around her waist, and a wide heart design over the tops of her legs. She also has some dark tights on underneath her pants, over which she wears a pair of shiny high-heeled boots. Personality: Manami is a loyal fan and admirer of Danjuro, making sure to record his acts to subsequently post them online, following Danjuro's instructions to interrupt a stream if needed. Despite knowing about his strength and abilities, Manami becomes worried if Danjuro finds himself in potential danger. Manami is in love with Danjuro, as shown through her Quirk, Love. Abilities and Powers: Hacking Prowess: La Brava has shown herself to be a capable hacker, being able to, when in range, hack into the any security system and accomplish other things that only a person skilled with technology could pull off. Quirk - Love: Love: Manami's Quirk allows her to bestow a power boost to the person that she loves most for a limited time. The amount of power her loved one receives increases with the intensity of her love. However, Manami can only activate her Quirk once per day. Fighting Techniques: * Lover Mode: When Manami declares her love towards Danjuro, he is granted a power-up for a limited time. The more intense her love, the stronger the transferred power will be. Equipment: * Camera: La Brava uses a camera to record Gentle's robberies and other villainous acts. History: In her first year in Junior High, Manami wrote a long love letter to a schoolmate who, in return, made fun of her and thought of her as a stalker. This led Manami to lack of belief in anything and depression. It was not until she came across one of Gentle Criminal's videos that she managed to pull herself together, now considering Gentle as her light. Gentle was the one who came upon her code name, La Brava.Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Criminal Category:Villain